Greelings Neko
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: This is rather old. But whatever. An accident turns edward into a cute and cuddly chimera! Alphonse has to go out and leave ed with Ling. Only AU thing about it is that Al doesnt know greedling a homunculus rated T PURE FLUFF!


*ahem* I LOVE NEKOS!

OF COURSE!

NEKOS EMBODY CUTENESS

THEY ACT ADORABLE ABOVE ALL ELSE  
BE A JERK TO THEM AND THEY CRY ALL CUTELY

AND THEY NEVER ONCE COMPLAIN ABOUT HUGGING

TRUST ME READERS THERE THE GREAT UKES OF YAOI

ADORABLE NEKOS HOW WE SALUTE THEEE! HAHAHAHAHA~

**(WELP LETSA GO!)**

Alphonse was busy moving around his apartment early one morning grabbing a few things and putting them away.

"Eh, Al? I'm not from Amestris bit I'm positive you don't put toasters in the cabinet." Ling said coming through the window startling the suit of armor.

"Ling! Thats great your here! Where have you been!" Alphonse exclaims.

"I-uh ya know..." Ling said trailing off, how could he break it to them he had fused with a homunculus.

"Well, since your here could you do me a favor?" Alphonse asks.

"Sure?" Ling replies.

"Well on a mission, brother... was... turned into a chimera. He's really curious about everything and I don't want to leave him home alone." Alphonse explains

"_Hey I used to have a bunch of chimeras! We can watch him!" _Greed says in Lings subconscious.

"Uh, sure Alphonse." Ling says.

"Thank you! Just make sure he stays out of trouble." Alphonse explains as the suit of armor leaves.

"Edo?" Ling asks peeking through the bedroom door.

Very quickly something tackles Ling and sends him toppling on the floor.

Instinctively Ling rolls over and punches his attacker in the face.

"_Smooth Dude." _Greed mutters as Ling sits up.

Curled up in a ball not to far away was a little crying cat chimera.

"E-Edo?" Ling exclaims making Ed bolt into the other room.

"Edo! Why did you attack me!" Ling yells following him.

Ed was hiding, well, trying to hide.

Ed was curled up in the corner whimpering holding his cat tail like a security blanket.

"_Ya know, He is a cat chimera. He could have been playing." _Greed Explains.

"Wha-? No! Ed doesn't play games!" Ling tells Greed.

"_Kittens do."_

Ling lets out a sigh and decides to test Greeds theory.

"Here Edo~ Cmere Ed~" Ling says tapping the floor with his finger as if he _were_ playing with a kitten.

Sure enough Ed begins to creep out of the corner.

"_See!" _Greed says triumphantly.

"Well It explains why Al had to put everything away." Ling replies to Greed.

"Al?" Ed asks tilting his head, his voice had an unusually innocent ring to it.

"_Ling, lemme take over." _Greed demands, most likely having a devious plan behind him.

"Why?" Ling asks, not really wanting to know.

"_You'll see~" _Greed says, on that note Greed takes over Ling.

"Here kitty kitty~" Greed says moving over to the couch and taking a seat.

Edward slowly moves over to the couch and sits down near Greed.

Greed begins to pet Edwards ears, making him purr.

"Dude he's so soft!" Greed mummers to Ling as he takes a break from petting him.

"nya..." Ed mews rubbing his head against Greed, wanting him to pet him again.

Greed doesn't go to pet him right away, he takes a moment to enjoy the cute desperate attention needing kitten Ed has become.

Greed gently grabs both of Eds cheeks and pulls his head up into a kiss.

"_Greed!" _Ling screams angrily at the homunculus.

Greed doesn't reply, he continues kissing Edward who has moved around a bit so now he was kneeling in between his legs.

Greeds hands move towards Ed's back side and begins to lightly stoke Eds new tail.

Ed continues to let the homunculus dominate over him, letting out small muffled moans.

"_Greed! Come ON! Your taking advantage of the moment!"_ Ling shouts.

"Shall I show you his room service bill? You take advantage to!" Greed replies still stroking the chimeras tail.

"_Yea but!" _Ling exclaims as Ed begins kissing Greeds chin (to small to reach his lips unless Greeds looking down XD)

"want more?" Greed asks looking down.

Ed nods cutely and Greed pulls him into another kiss.

Greed and Ed continue to kiss passionately on the couch for a good 20 minutes.

"_Greeeeeeeeed!" _Ling shouts angrily as the homunculus gets up and walks toward the bedroom with a golden chimera oh his heels.

"What? You'll feel it to." Greed muses once they get into the bedroom.

(Im not gonna write the sex scene cause its really cute and I dun wanna have to make it mature so :T )

"Brother? Ling?" Alphonse asks coming home with a bunch of notes on how to fix his brother.

"Oh hey there Al!" Ling greets his friend as he arrives home.

"Hi Ling! Wheres brother?" Al says looking around.

Soon enough the small chimera boy wraps both his arms around Lings waist and begins purring loudly.

"Seems he's taken a liking to me" Ling say, hoping Al wouldn't be suspicious.

"Seems so! Once he changes back I hope he stays more friendly like this" Alphonse says.

"_Fuck a little. He needs to be this cuddly ALWAYS" _Greed muses causing Ling to smile.

And they all agreed Ed would be better off 'friendlier'.

**(Im FINITO!)**

**Hope you like it~**

FULLMETALFANGIRL


End file.
